


My Favorite Mixtape

by jensooni



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensooni/pseuds/jensooni
Summary: mix·tape /ˈmikstāp/A mix featuring songs that have been carefully choosen, mixed and recorded onto an analog or digital medium.Mixtapes back then were usually created by ordinary people, compiling their mix of their favorite songs in a casette tape or a burned CD that made them think of the person they were giving it to.•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••This is a compilation of One Shots using a mix of my favorite songs that depicts different types of relationships and the challenges and wins it faces. It may or may not include other ships aside from Jensoo and Chaelisa (I am still thinking about it). The stories may range from angst to fluff. I do hope you enjoy it, and you may also try to listen to the chosen songs or check it's lyrics for better understanding of what the topic is trying to convey.For now, I'll start out with Jensoo/Chaelisa, and we'll see how it goes from there. 😊
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Nothing by The Script

_Am I better off dead?_   
_Am I better off a quitter?_   
_They say I'm better off now_   
_Than I ever was with her_

**************************************

The silence was defeaning.

The walls were closing in on her fast, making her heart constrict and her breathing, shallow.

She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, blocking out the mental images her mind just couldn't seem to let go of.

Finally, she felt her body relax and her heart rate go back to normal. She heaved a sigh of relief as she sat up, feeling exhausted from everything life had recently thrown at her.

In all honesty, Jisoo knew her room was both her solace and her trap. Inside of it, she didn't need to pretend that she was okay. That she was fine.

But it was also where she was assaulted by her own thoughts. By memories that betrayed how totally alone and lost she felt.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of pure hell she never knew existed.

Was she supposed to be this weak?

No, she wasn't. Not in the slightest.

But something in her broke when that door closed. Just the finality of it all and how utterly painful it was made her fall to her knees, and she had been unable to get back up ever since.

Oh, she had seen it coming from a mile away, she had. Even from the start, it was inevitable. But she closed her eyes and fought for it. Because that's what you do when you love someone right? You fight for them.

But for it to work, the other person must fight for you too.

She sighed as she got up from her bed and headed for the bathroom, her footsteps echoing as she marched towards her destination.

She turned on the faucet and leaned on the sink as she observed her own reflection on the mirror.

She looked like the living dead. To be exact, she _felt_ like the living dead.

Her long raven hair was all over the place, as if she hadn't bothered to comb it for days. Her hazel eyes, which used to have a mischevious glint in them, were now sunken and devoid of any light. Eyebags sagged, and dark circles could be found beneath them. Her lips were chapped, possibly from dehydration, as she had been crying constantly.

She had barely eaten or drank anything, not for lack of trying, her throat just refused to swallow anything edible. It was as if her body was also violently rejecting the fact that she was now alone.

_Alone._

She inhaled deeply, then splashed some water on her face.

She just wanted this pain to end. The constant ache in her heart was a daily reminder everytime she woke up.

A reminder that she was not enough. Never enough.

_"Chu, promise me you won't ever leave me. That you won't break my heart."_

She stared at herself in the mirror as those words echoed through her skull, bouncing around her head, repeating as if it mattered.

She had kept her promise.

She was the only one who did.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door interrupted her ritual of self-loathing.

It was incessant and unrelenting, as if threatening to break it down if she didn't open it soon.

She sighed for the umpteenth time, she had a very good idea who was behind that door.

She wished she would just leave her alone, at the same time she also wished she wouldn't. The contradicting emotions she felt were not helping her deal with the situation at all.

She dragged herself towards the door. When she got there, she stopped and stared at it, as if willing it to open by itself.

"Jisoo, I know you're in there! Open up for Christ's sake!" she heard a muffled voice behind it.

Finally, she relented and unlocked it.

She was then face to face with someone who looked almost identical to her.

"God you look like shit." she commented as she entered her space.

"Hello to you too, Irene unnie." she mumbled, closing the door behind her.

Irene looked around and put her left hand on her hip.

"I brought you some food." she says, raising the bag she was holding.

"Uh...thanks." Jisoo says as she slumped down on the couch.

"Have you eaten anything at all?" she asked her.

"Maybe?" Jisoo replied in a small voice.

Irene gave her a tight-lipped smile and proceeded to the kitchen. She heard her shuffling around and taking out the utensils.

"I bet you haven't eaten anything at all, so you're going to have lunch with me. I better see you swallowing your food or I swear to God, I'm going to force feed it to you and you're not going to like it." Irene called out.

Jisoo put a pillow on her face and groaned. Her sister can be quite overbearing at times, and this was one of those days.

She knew she was just worried, in fact, she has been visiting her almost daily since the break-up just to make sure she was okay.

She had been patient with her and listened to everything she wanted to express, even if she sounded like a broken record. She sometimes brought along her girlfriend Seulgi, who was also one of her very good friends.

Jisoo had introduced the both of them a long time ago. They had instantly clicked and the rest was history.

Irene poked her head out of the kitchen and looked at her sister.

"Jisoo, come on, let's eat."

Jisoo exhaled and got up, slowly walking towards the dining area.

She sat down across from her sister and checked what she had gotten for her.

Irene had bought her kimbap, chicken, bulgogi and kimchi-jjiggae from her favorite restaurant down the block. Her stomach rumbled as she smelled the delicious food in front of her.

She was admittedly very hungry, and the meal Irene had prepared for her somehow injected a bit of life back into her system.

She immediately helped herself, giving out an appreciative moan as she sipped the soup from the kimchi-jjigae.

Irene's smile became wider as she observed her sister eat with much gusto.

"So, how have you been?" she asked as she took some of the food and placed it on her plate, purposely missing the chicken.

That was the thing about them, Jisoo loved chicken with a passion, while her sister on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She didn't complain though because that meant more chicken for her.

"Surviving." Jisoo answered simply as she enjoyed her food. It had been awhile since she was able to eat a proper meal.

Irene nodded as she took a bite from her kimbap.

"I know it feels difficult right now, but it gets better with time. Besides, you deserve someone who will want to stay with you, and not worry about what other people might think about your relationship."

Jisoo just pursed her lips as she continued to eat.

She wanted to disagree, she did, but she also knew Irene was right. Jennie worried more about her reputation, about what her family might say about them. They had been together since they were Freshmen in college, 7 years to be exact. Barely anyone knew that they were together, Jennie had wanted it hidden. Only Irene and her really close friends Seulgi, her best friend Lisa and her girlfriend Chaeyoung were aware about their status. Even Chaehee, Jennie's best friend, didn't know about them, but she had her suspicions.

"I'm still getting used to it, her not being here." Jisoo tells her instead.

"That's okay, you were together for a long time. Things don't magically become okay within a few days. But I'm here, and so are your friends, and we will do our best to help you get through this." Irene told her sincerely.

Jisoo gave her a small smile.

"Thank you unnie."

She was truly grateful for her presence, as well as for her friends. They all rallied and made sure that she didn't feel left out and it did help her.

Lisa and Chaeyoung would visit her everyday after their shifts ended, and would stay with her until she felt sleepy, just so she wouldn't be haunted by her own thoughts, despite them having an early schedule the next day.

They were her rock that kept her anchored to her sanity.

What they didn't know was that, inspite of all their efforts, she still felt alone, like no one truly understood how this was killing her inside. It was like she was carrying a rock all the way uphill, and all they could do was encourage and cheer her on to make it there.

Honestly, she still couldn't quite get her head wrapped around it, the fact that they had broken up. She knew that Jennie loved her, she felt it in her bones. Unfortunately, Jennie was just too consumed about how society viewed her choices.

While she was still busy with her thoughts, she didn't notice that Irene had been talking to her about something.

Her sister had noticed that she had spaced out, so she quickly called her attention.

"Jis. Hey! Earth to Jisoo? Are you there?"

Jisoo looked at her sister and blinked a few times.

"Oh, I'm sorry unnie. You were saying something?"

Irene sighed, but repeated what she was trying to tell her sister.

"I said that Lisa just told me that she got us VIP access to that new high-end club called The Velvet Room. We should all go out tonight, I think it will be good for you. Rather than be stuck here and mope all day, why not take a breath of fresh air for once?" Irene informed her.

Jisoo wasn't really up for partying all night. She just wanted to stay in her room and be alone.

"Unnie, I really don't want to go. You guys can have fun without me." she told her.

"Jisoo, it has been two weeks. You filed for what? A month's leave? From there, you haven't left your house ever since. I know people have different ways of coping with a breakup, but I don't want you staying in this house alone with your own thoughts. You need this, you and I both know it."

"Aish...unnie..." she whined.

"Jisoo, come on, it's just one night. Trust me, a night off is definitely what you can at least give to yourself."

Jisoo leaned back on her chair. Knowing her sister, she would never hear the end of it until she agreed. She really didn't want to go, but she was stuck with this dilemma.

Jisoo sighed.

"Fine...I'll go." she answered in defeat.

Irene gave her a satisfied smile.

"That's the spirit! Wait till I tell them that you're coming along with us!" her sister says excitedly as she took some more food on her plate.

She wished she could share her sister's enthusiasm, unfortunately, at the moment, all she could feel was the aching of her heart as she thought of how Jennie would've loved tagging along too.

*************

Jisoo inhaled the crisp night air as she got herself out of Lisa's silver Honda sedan.

It was almost winter in Seoul, and she could feel the biting cold in her bones. Not that she minded, she loved the cold, it was her favorite season of all time and it usually put her in a good mood.

Not this time though.

_"So, winter huh? I love the season! It's just perfect and it always reminds me of happy times. Oh, and did I ever tell you that I'm a winter child too?"_

The huge gummy smile she had given to Jisoo after that would be seared into her memory for all eternity.

Yeah, Jennie had also shared her love for winter as well.

She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her shoulder. She turned to look and realized she was face to face with Lisa's mischevious grin.

"Jisooya! Why so serious?" she playfully teases as she attempted to put a smile on Jisoo's face by stretching out her cheeks.

Lisa was taller than her by a few inches. Her slim and lanky figure made her look even moreso as she towered over Jisoo.

But as tall as she was, her best friend also acted like a little kid, not that she was any different, but she was much more hyperactive than her.

"Lisa, stop teasing Jisoo unnie!"

Lisa let go of Jisoo and grinned once again at the person who had reprimanded her.

She was as tall as Lisa and had long, flowing, purple-ash locks.

"I was just playing with her, Chaeyoung-ah! I miss being playful with Jisooni."

Chaeyoung just sighed at her girlfriend.

"She will be, Lisaya, let's just be patient for a little while." she says as she swung her arm around Jisoo's other shoulder.

"You ready to have a fun night unnie?" Chaeyoung asked, giving Jisoo a kind smile.

Chaeng had always been an empathetic soul, which she was thankful for.

"Yeah, let's have fun." Jisoo responded, trying to give her the most sincere smile she could muster.

"Cool, then let's go!" Lisa shouted as she pumped her fist, leading the way towards the entrance.

All three of them could hear the loud music emanating from the club. There was already a long line of people wanting to get inside, but since Lisa was able to get special access, they immediately went towards the VIP entrance.

Once their names were checked and confirmed, all of them entered the club.

As soon as they got inside, Jisoo noticed how huge it actually was. From the way it was designed, you could tell it was a top-notch club since it oozed with that high-end feel.

Lisa had spotted Seulgi and Irene already starting with the drinks, and so they immediately walked towards their direction so they could join in.

"Aish, no fair! How could you guys start drinking without us?" Lisa complained as they arrived, pouting a bit while she seated herself down on one of the chairs, the other two following suit.

"Why hello to you too, Lisa! We had to, you guys were taking a long time to get here. Besides, we only started like ten minutes ago." Irene informed her as she rolled her eyes, Seulgi chuckling in her wake.

"Hey guys!" the monolid beauty greeted her friends. All of them greeted back in different ways.

Seulgi then handed Jisoo a shot glass full of tequila.

"Hey there stranger, care to down this one with me?" she says, winking at her friend.

Jisoo stared at the drink.

She really didn't want to.

But her chest was still aching, her mind constantly bombarded by thoughts of Jennie and her body longed for the presence of a person who was no longer with her.

_Fuck it._

She took the glass and raised a toast to Seulgi.

Taking a bit of salt, she readied herself as she put some of it in her mouth, then immediately tossed back the the drink without any trouble, searing her throat and the heat quickly shooting up into her brain.

She slammed down the glass as she heard laughter in her ear.

" _Chu, slow down! I don't want you to get drunk right away! I still want to have fun with you."_

She shook her head as she tried to make the memory disappear while Seulgi grinned at her.

"There's more where that came from."

Jisoo nodded.

"Keep 'em coming."

Seulgi looked at Irene, who wiggled her eyebrows in agreement to what Jisoo wanted to do.

Seulgi shrugged as she poured another shot of tequilla.

"Ask and you shall receive!"

Jisoo continued to down shots as the night wore on, trying to drown out all her sorrows with each one if them.

As the alcohol began to run around her system, she started to loosen up. The pain in her heart was beginning to dull, her laughter coming out easier as her friends shared funny stories with her.

As she drank another shot, her thoughts began swimming towards a certain memory.

" _Hey Jisoo, I know we just met and all, but do you want to come along to a jjimjilbang with me? I feel really stressed out and need something to help me relax."_

Those brown cat eyes were dangerous, she knew. It bore into her soul, making it difficult to escape.

" _Sure Jennie, I guess I could use some relaxation too."_

She grinned at the memory. They had only met each other for three days, and were roomates at their University.

It started out innocently enough, however, she couldn't really deny the fact that when she saw Jennie in all her naked glory, a barrage of unholy thoughts ran through her mind.

They talked.

Got closer.

Too close.

The kiss that they shared that caught fire in her veins.

Their bodies entagled in her sheets when they went back to their dorm, sealing her fate.

Three days.

It had taken Jisoo three days to fall into the rabbit hole that was Jennie Kim.

Now, she didn't know how to get out of it.

She drank another one and hissed as the alcohol shot up through her brain once again.

This time she heard her laughter, hearty and melodious.

_"Cha, I really like Jisoo! She makes me laugh so much, I can't help it!"_

_"Chu, you make me so happy."_

_"I always smile when I think of you, only you can do that to me, babe."_

Jennie glided in her head, blind to fear. Blind to her pain.

Lisa looked at her and patted her on her shoulder.

"Jisooya, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yah, why wouldn't I be okay Limario?" she told her.

"So you don't miss Jennie unnie anymore?"

Jisoo laughed at that.

"I always miss her, Lisa."

Her best friend squinted at her.

"She hurt you, she couldn't-no! Wouldn't fight for you. You are better off without her." she says, pointing a finger at her and hiccuped.

"Maybe because I couldn't make her happy."

"Are you kidding??? She laughed at your super lame dad jokes, or anything you did really. You made her happy, I know so, I saw it with my own eyes." Lisa tells her.

Jisoo smiled sadly.

"Then why did she leave?"

"Because she is a fucking coward that's why!" Lisa says angrily.

"Baby, calm down." Chaeyoung told her.

"I can't Chaeng-ah! Jisoo is hurting coz of Jennie." she told her sadly. Chaeng hugged her girlfriend.

"There, there, it'll be okay. Unnie, are you alright?" she checked with her, the concern apparent in her voice.

"I will be, Chaeng, don't worry." she assured her.

"Well, Lisa does have a point. Your ex was a coward." Irene says, as Jisoo looked at her.

"Her parents and the rest of her family members were highly homophobic. I couldn't ask her to do something that might be detrimental to her, you know that unnie." she reminded her, Irene scoffed.

"Chaeyoung's parents were too, so were some of the parents of our friends, yet they fought for the people they loved. She hid you from her own best friend, who I don't think gave a fuck if you two were together or not. You were more than enough Jisoo, just not for her."

"Babe!" Seulgi scolded her.

Jisoo swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right unnie, I wasn't enough." she croaked.

Irene's eyes widened, she looked guilty about her sudden outburst.

Jisoo took the bottle of Bacardi on the table and drank it directly from the source.

"Unnie!" Chaeng shouted as she tried to get up to take the bottle away from her.

Jisoo gritted her teeth as she put it back on the table.

She grinned at them as she looked at all their shocked expressions.

"What? The night is young, we are here to have fun! So, I am going to have fun!" she declared as she got up, turned around and proceeded towards the dancefloor.

"Jisoo!" Lisa called as she pulled Chaeyoung with her.

Jisoo smiled at her.

"Come on Lisa, let's dance!" she says.

Once they got there, Jisoo started dancing with wild abandon. At first both Lisa and Chaeyoung felt apprehensive, but later, loosened up as they noticed that Jisoo seemed to be having fun with what she was doing.

Jisoo had her eyes closed as she felt the music pump into her veins. Her arms were up in the air as she let the beat dictate her movements.

She wanted to escape, even just for a second, the hold that Jennie had on her.

_"I'm sorry, Chu, I really don't want to tell Chahee. I'm scared that what if, she may think differently of me, and she's close to my parents. Please understand."_

It was always that way.

_"Some people are starting to get suspicious of us, let's not watch a movie today, Chu."_

She adjusted. She always understood.

_"Would you hate me if ever I would need to marry a man just to please my parents? But I know you're the love of my life, I wouldn't know how to handle it."_

Jennie had always somehow given her clues about much how easier it would be for her if she was with a guy.

_"I can't go to your family dinner, what if they see our photos? People know you're out of the closet, but I'm not."_

She always worried about what people thought.

_"I can't do that, I can't just make changes that easily. Yes, I know we've been together for six years, but I don't want my family to make me an outcast. I'm sorry, Chu."_

It was a hard-fought battle that she felt she would always lose at the end of the day.

" _I love you so much it hurts."_

She had torn her heart open and sewed it shut several times for Jennie.

And she would do it all over again.

_"I'm sorry Chu, I can't do this anymore. I can't continue hurting you for the choices I have to make. You deserve better. You deserve someone who can stand up for you, and that person is not me."_

_But I never said you didn't Jennie._

She felt the lump on her throat and the tears stinging in her eyes, but she didn't let up.

She finally opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings as she continued to dance, then her gaze homed in on someone.

Someone familiar.

They locked gazes as the girl smiled at her.

She couldn't help but smile back, that giddy feeling she thought was long gone was back at it again, as if it had never left in the first place.

Or maybe it was just the alcohol?

Who cared at this point.

She moved closer to Jisoo as the intensity of their stares deepened, Jisoo finally closing the gap between them.

The girl smiled at her. God, that damned smile.

They moved to the beat, their bodies in-sync, like everything else about them.

She saw her, the girl who's face was snuggled up to her neck, mumbling sweet nothings as she slowly fell asleep.

_"I love you, Chichu."_

She wrapped her arms around her neck as they continued their dance, Jisoo holding on to her waist as she helped her move in rhythm to hers.

Like that time when she went with her family to Jeju, and they were on the balcony looking at the stars.

_"Never let me go, baby, no matter what."_

The same girl who cried so much more than her when she saw Jisoo's father inside the coffin at his funeral.

" _It hurts me to see you so sad, Chu."_

The girl who took her to Spain, the most spontaneous thing that she had ever done for the both of them just so they could have their "honeymoon".

_"Promise me. Promise me you will find me in whatever time and space we are in. That you won't forget that I love you more than anything and that you won't let me forget about how much you love me either."_

Jennie.

Jennie.

Jennie.

Jisoo closed in on her and landed her lips on the girl's, who tasted like raspberry and gin tonic.

Why did it feel so different?

She let go of her lips and whispered.

"I love you, Jennie."

"Wait...what?"

Jisoo opened her eyes, her world was spinning but the voice she heard was different.

Familiar, but it wasn't Jennie's.

"I knew it, I should have known Jisoo."

She squinted at the girl in front of her.

"Soojoo?"

"You just realized it now? I thought..."

Soojoo, the girl who at one time almost became her girlfriend.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Nevermind."

She walked out.

Jisoo was silent.

She realized something. She still loved Jennie.

She couldn't live without her.

It was like breathing, and the oxygen she had been given was suddenly taken away.

_Promise me you will find me in whatever time and space we are in._

She had to go to her.

She had to tell her that she loved her and she was willing to fight for her no matter what the cost.

She had to remind her of that.

Maybe, if she saw how hurt she was, she would realize her mistake.

She had to find Jennie.

She walked out of the dancefloor and headed towards the exit.

Her friends had noticed this and quickly followed her outside.

"Jisoo! Soo! Where are you going?" Irene called out.

"To find Jennie!"

All of her friends looked at each other.

"Jisoo, that is a bad idea, trust me. Why don't we just head home, okay?" Chaeyoung gently told her.

"No! You guys don't understand! Jennie...she's...she's my soulmate. Yes, she isn't perfect, and I accept that. Isn't that what love is? Patience and accepting the things others couldn't?" Jisoo says, while everything was spinning.

Like her world without Jennie.

"Jisoo..." Lisa tried to speak up but then stopped when Jisoo suddenly ran.

Jennie's house was just five minutes away.

She heard her friends run after her and call out her name, but she was able to lose them through the alleyways as she headed towards her destination.

Finally, she stopped in front of her apartment and tried to catch her breath.

It felt just like yesterday when she had been here.

She checked her watch, it was around 3AM. Jennie was probably sound asleep by now, but she didn't care.

She had to let her know.

She went inside and climbed up the stairs all the way to her door.

Once she reached the third floor, she stopped at room 306.

She took a deep breath and rang her doorbell.

It took about 8 tries till finally, she heard somebody's footsteps behind the door, and the mechanisms being unlocked.

"The hell? It's three in the good damn morning! What the f-"

Jennie froze when she saw who it was behind the door.

"Jisoo..."

Jisoo wanted to hug her, she missed her so badly, yet she stopped herself from doing so.

"Jendeuk..."

Jennie licked her lips and slumped her forehead on the side of the door.

"Jis, please, go home. It's late and I really need my sleep."

Jisoo clenched her fist.

No, not this time. This time she was going to stand her ground.

"No Jennie, I'm here because I have a reason."

"Jisoo, you're drunk. I can smell the alcohol from where I am. Please, just...just go home. Maybe we can talk about this another time. Just not today."

Jisoo licked her lips. It was now or never.

"Jendeuk...I won't because I'm tired of running away. You are the person I love, the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Yes, everything about us isn't perfect. We've had our challenges and our misses, but we've had a lot of our wins too. I have never looked at another person the way I look at you, and everyday that I am without you, it feels like a part of me had been torn apart. You told me once to promise you that no matter what time and space we are in, I would find you and remind you about how we feel about each other. So this is me fullfilling that promise! Here I am, bare and in front of you, telling you that...that I love you, and still continue to love you everyday, probably for the rest of my life." she says, her voice shaking at every word.

She looked at Jennie, who's expression was neutral, and waited.

She waited for her to say something.

Anything.

But as the seconds ticked by, all she was met with was a stone cold silence.

Suddenly, Jisoo heard footsteps inside.

"Babe, who was that? Were you able to tell them off? Come on now back to bed, it's late." she heard a man's voice behind the door.

_Babe?_

She could see the guilt in Jennie's eyes.

"I'll just follow. Just...wait for me." she called out.

It was as if Jisoo was poured with cold water all over her body.

That was when Jisoo felt the door close shut on their relationship. With a loud thud and a no thank you.

They looked at each other, Jennie, looking as if she wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

Jisoo, feeling as if a knife had been used to stab her heart a milliom times and a mallet to finely crush it.

They were so near, but Jisoo could feel the gaping distance now.

And that's when she understood.

She never really had Jennie.

She realized nobody was waiting.

All around her was just the sound of silence.

And it was defeaning.


	2. Last Kiss by Pearl Jam

_I'll never forget, the sound that night_

_The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass_

_The painful scream, that I heard last_

**************************************

"And that will be it! So, I wish you all the best of luck in navigating the complexities of the real world. Class dismissed!!"

A cheer erupted as the students of Miss Choi's World Literature class celebrated their final schedule of the day. It was no surprise, as all Senior students who took her subject would be graduating soon. 

One of them had a particularly huge grin on her face, she couldn't help it. Finally, everything she had worked hard for all these years had finally paid off. Her parents hadn't been particularly supportive of her course of choice, but she fought for it, and showed to them what she was capable of.

"Hey Jisoo! Me, Irene and the rest of the gang will be at Joy's later to celebrate. You wanna come with?" Seulgi, her longtime friend and a known partygoer, asked her.

"Nah, maybe not tonight Seul. I have plans." she says, smiling to herself. 

"Seulgi nudged her, "Oh, more sexy time with the girlfriend ei? I get it, I get it, Kim." she teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I just think I need to be with her tonight, Seul. We have been so busy lately that we haven't been able to spend some quality time together." she tells her sincerely.

"Gosh, fine. I don't wanna see all your disgusting displays of affection anyway. It makes me wanna puke and tell you that nothing lasts forever." Seulgi says, playfully rolling her eyeballs as she starts to walk towards the door.

"How about you tell Irene how you feel so you can have your own disgusting displays of affection too?"

Seugli made a face, "Ew, commitment! Irene is just a friend, thanks."

"Funny how you always make out with that particular friend."

"Some things are less complicated when you're not tied to a leash." Seulgi grins, "I gotta go, I have a party to prepare for."

Jisoo chuckles, "See you, Seul!"

Seulgi just waves back as she disappears through the door. Jisoo then excitedly heads outside and makes her way towards their dorms. When she finally arrives, she spots a beautiful brunette pouting in front of the laptop on her desk.

She couldn't get enough of that, it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. 

She bends down to peck her on the lips, "Hey baby, I'm back."

The brunette looks up and gives a huge, yet tired, gummy smile. Anybody would be lucky if they received this kind of attention from Jennie Kim, her girlfriend since Freshmen year. 

"Hi Chu, I didn't know you would be back so soon."

"Yeah, Miss Choi dismissed us early, she says there's no point in keeping us prisoner anymore." Jisoo jokes as she puts some of the things she was carrying on her own desk. 

"I wish our teacher also had the same train of thought. I still need to finalize this so I can get my grade and join you in the unemployment line after graduation." 

Jisoo placed her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and started massaging her, "Just a little more Jendeuk, and you'll be done. Here, let me help ease all of that tension you are feeling right now."

Jennie closed her eyes as she relished the attention her girlfriend was giving her, "Mhmm...that feels so good."

Jisoo grinned from behind her, "You know, I have a lot of other ways to make you feel better." she whispers in her ear suggestively, as Jennie opens her eyes and slaps her arm. 

"Chu, stop seducing me! I'm serious, I need to get this done soon."

Jisoo laughs as she lets go of her shoulders and then proceeds to move Jennie's chair a little and starts carrying her towards her bed.

Jennie then cries out and starts slapping Jisoo's shoulders, "Kim Jisoo, stop! I swear to God, I am going to kill you! I still have a lot of unfinished things, dammit!"

But Jisoo wouldn't be stopped. She finally places Jennie on top of her bed, giggling as her girlfriend gives her the death stare. 

"It's not funny, Chu!" she glares at her, who then proceeds to move her face a little bit closer to hers. Her breath hitches as Jisoo stares directly into her eyes, causing her to feel all kinds of sensations at once.

"I'm sorry, I just miss you so much."

Jennie sighs and puts her arms around her neck, "I miss you too, babe, I do. But I gotta finish all of this stuff first, okay?" 

Jisoo pouts, making Jennie giggle at her, "I'm gonna have a proper talk with your teacher, she's messing with our girlfriend time, which should be more important."

Jennie smiles at her, trust Jisoo to do that to her without much effort, "That sounds like a good idea, but I really want to graduate, babe." she says and kisses her slowly on the lips, making the other girl hum in satisfaction.

"Well, if I get more kisses like this, then perhaps I'll change my mind."

Jennie laughed and put their foreheads together, "You are being so clingy lately."

"Says the one I call Jendeukie, this isn't even half of how clingy you are to me." Jisoo teases, making the other girl grin wider.

"You love my clingy ass."

"I do, I really, really do." 

Jisoo dives in for a kiss once again, and Jennie responds right away. They share soft, gentle pecks in between giggles, both of them feeling like lovesick teenagers. Finally, Jennie leans back and puts both her hands on Jisoo's face. 

"I'm sorry baby, I really have to get back to work. I'll make it up to you later, okay?" she says, feeling a bit bummed out herself. But she had a deadline to catch, and it wasn't going to wait for her. 

Jisoo groaned, "Fine. Curse responsibility!"

Jennie kissed her one last time and looks at her girlfriend in the eyes, "I love you, and once this is over, I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you."

Jisoo gazed back at her lovingly, "I love you too, more than you know."

Jennie smiled, she knew Jisoo meant it, and she felt the same way. How could she be so lucky to have someone like her?

The raven-haired girl finally moved back, and helped Jennie up so she could get back to work.

"I'll go and head over to the café and get you some food. It's Lisa's shift so I can hang out there for a bit." Jisoo says as she gets her bag and checks if her wallet is inside.

"Oh my God, yes! I feel so famished! I realized I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

Jisoo looked at her knowingly, "I figured, when you're too focused on something, you forget certain important things. Food...water...me."

Jennie rolled her eyes playfully, "Keep that up, and you aren't gonna get some later."

Jisoo gasped, "You monster! You wouldn't!"

"I can if you don't feed me."

"On it, ma'am!" Jisoo grins and give her a quick peck on her cheek. She then goes outside the door and whispers 'I love you' before closing it, making Jennie chuckle softly. 

**************************************

"So that's one large cup of Café Macchiato to go?" the tall black-haired beauty with bangs confirmed the order of the customer right in front of her. The guy nodded and she dinged the register as she placed his money inside and gave him some change. Then she got a cup and looked back at him, "Name please?"

"Jackson." 

She wrote it and told him that his name will be called when his order was ready. She then went towards the station where her crewmates, Yeri and Wendy, were busy making coffee, and gave them the cup.

"One large Café Macchiato to go." she tells them.

"On it!" Wendy responds as she takes the cup from her. She goes back to her station and is met with a familiar grinning face.

"Hey Lisa!"

Lisa couldn't help but smile back, "Hey Jisoo! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, I've been quite busy with last minute stuff for Uni. I didn't have the time to drop by." she tells her apologetically.

"That's alright, you dumbass! You're about to graduate so you can miss out on visiting me anytime. Where's Jennie by the way?"

"Still trying to finish some work. I'm here to make sure she's well-fed or I'm a goner."

Lisa laughed, "Yeah, Rosie isn't any different. She'd kill for food that one, including me."

"Oh, I've witnessed that a few times. I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of a hungry Roseanne."

Lisa smiled, "Yeah, but she's fed now, so you can sit with her while you wait for your order." she says as she points towards the back. True enough, Jisoo could see Lisa's lilac-haired girlfriend busy typing something on her pink laptop.

"Anyway, the usual?"

"Yup, and to go please."

"On it. My shift ends in 10 minutes, so I guess we can go together and head back to the dorms." Lisa tells her as she heads over to the window where she can send their orders to the kitchen.

"Sure thing. I'll go sit with Rosie while I wait." Jisoo says as she slowly walks towards the back end of the café.

When she finally gets there, Rosé takes a sip of her cup and quickly writes something on a piece of paper, "Hey Jisoo, it's been awhile." she greets without looking up.

"Hey Rosie, yes it has been." she responds as she sits down across from the girl, "Pretty busy I see."

"Mhm, there's so much work being given to us. This is what I get for deciding to go for a pre-law course. How's Jennie by the way?"

"As busy as you right now." Jisoo tells her. 

Rosé finally looks up and smiles sympathetically, "I'm sure you miss her, I haven't seen the two of you spending some time together lately." 

Jisoo sighs, "I do, and I am sure she does too. It's just been quite hectic, with graduation just around the corner and everything. Today is actually the first time that I can properly breathe."

"Well, it's almost over, and then it's on to the real world. New challenges to face."

"I'm sure. We've already leased an apartment in the city, thanks to the savings we both managed to pile up for the last three years."

"Anyone else would have been sick about seeing each other's faces by now. But not you two, you've been roomates since your Freshmen year. Who says familiarity breeds contempt?" Rosé tells her, a smile playing on her face.

"Not us, we can't get enough of each other."

"Tell me about it! I am never going to sleep in a room next to you two again. That vacation in the mountains was fun, but God, you two go about it like rabbits in heat."

Jisoo grinned at Rosé in amusement, "As I recall, you and Lisa weren't any different. Remember I caught you two in the basement? My eyes shall never be the same again."

"Revenge is so sweet, if I may add." Rosé quips as she gets her cup and takes another sip, "Any plans for tonight? If Jennie is still busy, Joy is having a party at her house. Maybe you can join us and chill for a bit."

"So I heard from Seulgi. I will have to decline, me and Jennie have something planned for tonight." Jisoo says, the excitement apparent in her eyes.

"Well, that's good! At least you finally have some time to yourselves."

"True, and I have something in mind as well. Actually, I already told Lisa about this a few days ago, but I wanted to share it with you too. I mean, both of you are basically my best friends anyway." she says, smiling sheepishly at Rosé.

Her friend looked at her curiously, "What is it?"

Jisoo rummages through her bag and takes out a small box then shows it to her friend, who gasps when she realizes what it is.

"Oh my God, Jisoo! Really?" Rosé squeals in excitement, "I can't believe it! You're actually going for it!"

Jisoo shrugs, "There's no point in waiting, I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." she tells her sincerely. She swears she could see Rosé's eyes glisten with tears.

"Jisoo! That is so sweet! I am so happy for the both of you! Please tell me what happens when you finally pop the question."

"I will, you and Lisa will be the first to know. I'm pretty nervous though."

Rosé looks at her, "I know you must be, but trust me, there is no one in the world who loves you more than Jennie does. The girl is so into you, she even laughs at some random things you do, even if they are not remotely funny. That's some whipped shit right there if you ask me."

"I agree. Have you seen Jennie look at you? Like damn, it's as if you put the stars in the sky for her." Lisa butts in as she takes a seat beside her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek, "Here's your order by the way." 

Jisoo takes the brown paper bag from Lisa, "Thanks Lisa. So you guys think that she won't say no?"

"I'd bet my whole life savings that she won't say no." Lisa assures her friend. 

"Make that double." Rosé added, both of them grinning at each other.

Jisoo let's out a breath, "I hope you're right."

"I'm Lisa, I'm always right."

**************************************

"Babe, have you seen my favorite earrings?" Jennie asked her girlfriend as she started blow drying her hair in the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's right here. I put it on your desk!" Jisoo called out from outside.

"You are a lifesaver!"

"Of course, I am the great Kim Jisoo, the girl you had to ask to be your girlfriend!" 

Jennie couldn't help but giggle at her remark, "If it helps you sleep at night, babe!"

"Who can sleep at night when you have a hottie beside you?"

Jennie rolled her eyes, "Do you tell that to all the girls when you want to get in their pants?"

"I mean, it worked getting into your pants, so I am using it as much as I want!"

Jennie laughed this time, "What did I get myself into?" she asks as she finishes blow-drying her hair and opens the door to head back into their room.

Jisoo holds her waist and smiles at her, "It got you this hot piece of action."

Jennie boops her nose and Jisoo laughs as she watches her girlfriend leave her arms and put her earrings on, "Someone is so full of herself."

"Anyone would be too if they had you as their girlfriend. That is a flex right there."

Jennie couldn't help the blush heating up on her face, "Yah, whatever Kim Jisoo! Can you please zip up my dress before you combust?" she tells her as she ties her hair and moves it to expose her neck from the back. She then feels her girlfriend from behind her, who slowly zips up her dress and whispers in her ear.

"I'm in a dilemma. I wanna help you out, but I also want to take this off." a shiver runs through Jennie's spine as she felt her girlfriend's hot breath from behind her ear. She wants it so bad, but they had planned this dinner for months and she didn't want to waste her girlfriend's effort over it.

"Baby, behave. We'll get there, I promise. I'll make it worth your while." Jennie tells her in a sultry voice which makes Jisoo pull her zipper up immediately, and gives her a peck on the back of her neck.

"If you put it that way, let's hurry! The night is still young!"

Jennie chuckles as she proceeds to put her make-up on, "So easy."

When they were finally ready, they both proceeded to the elevator to head downstairs. Jisoo was wearing a green and black dress, which made her look even more stunning than before. Jennie simply decided for her favorite black dress which hugged her curves in all the right places. 

As they headed towards her car, which was an old blue Toyota Camry which used to be owned by her dad, Jennie suddenly took the keys away from her girlfriend's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing Jendeuk?" she asked, surprised as she saw her girlfriend head towards the driver's seat.

"I'll be driving tonight." she says, winking at her girlfriend, who rolls her eyes and proceeds towards the passenger seat.

As the both of them got comfortable inside the car, Jennie gave her girlfriend a huge gummy smile, she just realized how much she loves the girl beside her. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost her. 

Jisoo smiles back, "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too." she whispers back.

Jisoo bites her lips and forces herself to turn her head away from her girlfriend, "Now let's stop being cheesy and head towards our destination or I might have to ravish you in this car."

Jennie giggles as she puts in the key and turns on the ignition, "Aye, aye captain!"

As they drove towards their destination, Jennie noticed the angry clouds that began to form up in the sky, "Looks like it's about to rain."

"It's going to be a cold night, if only I had someone warm beside me tonight." Jisoo teased as she side-eyed her girlfriend.

"Hmm...I agree. I think I would like that too." she says, fighting a smile as Jisoo turns her head to gaze at her.

"Can I look at you forever like this?" she says without thinking, causing Jennie to give her a quick glance.

"You can have me forever if you want it, Kim."

"You mean that?"

"I mean it, I will love you, always."

"Always huh?" Jisoo says absentmindedly, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Yes, like we promised." Jennie says softly.

Jisoo then holds Jennie's hand which was on the gearshift, "And I will hold on to that promise. I will always love you, no matter what happens." 

Jennie glanced at her girlfriend once again. Although what Jisoo said warmed her heart significantly, she had a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach, like something wasn't right.

Like something wrong was going to happen.

She tried to shake that feeling away, she guessed it was probably just nerves. She wasn't used to Jisoo being this sweet. She was, but not this much, so she was probably just getting used to it. She must have missed her a lot. 

Jennie started to turn into a blind curve and was about to say something when suddenly, without warning, she saw a car up ahead that was stalled in the middle of the street. 

She cursed, their car was at a speed where she was unable to stop it in time without hitting the other one.

As if in slow motion, she immediately swerved to the right to avoid a head on collision. She saw Jisoo's face go pale. The tires screeched as she tried to take control of the wheel, but the road was too slippery, and she saw that they were headed right for a huge rock at the side of the road. 

She did her best to try and make sure they wouldn't hit it, but it was too late, and Jisoo knew it too. Before they were about to ram onto it, Jisoo covered her with her own body, blunting the force that was supposed to hit her full on. The last thing she remembered was hearing the glass break and her girlfriend screaming out her name. 

When she came to, her vision was a bit blurry. Slowly, she began to regain her senses and she heard people talking around her.

 _What happened?_ she asked herself as a throbbing headache made it's presence known. Suddenly she recalled the accident, and everything suddenly made sense. Her eyes immediately flew open, her heart pounding in fear.

_Jisoo!_

She looked around and she saw that her girlfriend was no longer beside her. That's when she heard the strong pattering of the rain outside, and feeling something warm going down from her eyes. She guessed it must be blood, but that was the least of her concerns. She wanted to know if her girlfriend was okay.

"Jisoo! Jisoo, where are you?" she croaked out, her voice raspy, as if she hasn't been using it for a long time.

"Hey look, the driver, she's awake! Help get her out of there. Try to see if she has any significant injuries before moving her." she heard someone say. 

She saw a man stand beside her, looking at her with concern, "Miss, are you alright? Can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up?" he says as he shows him his hand.

"Three." she answered weakly, "Wh-where is my girlfriend? Where is she?"

"She's alive and she is being attended to by the medics. She has been looking for you."

"Please bring me to her."

"I need to asses first how your injuries are before I take you to her."

"No! Where is she?" Jennie says angrily as she takes off her seat belt. Everything in her body hurts, but she didn't care. She had to see Jisoo, she had to know if she was alright. She tried to stand up, but her legs were shaking.

"Miss, please. We don't want to complicate any further damage. Who knows if you might be internally bleeding?" the man tried to convince her.

"I don't care, please just bring me to her. I just...I need to see her please." she says, almost tearing up. She had a horrible feeling and she couldn't shake it. She had to see her no matter what.

The man sighed, "Okay, come on lean on me." he says as he holds on to her and she does what he says. She gritted her teeth as she helped her out. The rain was pouring heavily now as he guided her towards Jisoo. She was on a stretcher, and people were checking on her to see if she was okay.

"Jennie, where is she? Please let me know if she's alive." she heard Jisoo say, her voice strangled with worry. 

The man helped her sit down beside her. Jisoo was moving her head left and right, a lot of blood was pouring down her forehead and she had a huge wound on the right side of her face.

When her girlfriend finally saw her, she saw fresh tears pour down her face, and she followed suit. Because she knew, it took a lot for Jisoo to cry, and she must have been pretty scared for her to do that. She held her hand tightly.

"Baby, I'm here now. I'm fine. Don't cry." she whispered to her, and Jisoo smiled through her tears.

"It's just the rain, Jendeukie. You know I never cry."

Jennie laughed at what she said, "Yeah, you never cry."

Her girlfriend gazed at her, she had never looked at her with so much love, "Babe, remember what I told you earlier? About how much I love you no matter what happens?"

"Baby, don't, you're scaring me."

Jisoo squeezed her hand tighter, "Jen, always is our promise right? I love you, always. Don't forget that."

Jennie cried harder, why was she saying this?

"Yes, and I love you always too. We'll graduate together, live together in our apartment, struggle through unemployment, have our petty fights, and make love as much as we want." she tells her and Jisoo smiles again.

"Can you hold me, even just for a little while?"

Jennie nodded and does what she requested, holding her girlfriend and caressing her face as Jisoo looks at her. She was cold, and the rain was not helping. She could feel her heartbeat getting slower by the second. 

"Baby, stay with me, don't give up please. What am I going to do when you're not around huh?" 

"I'm always with you, Jendeuk." she whispered, her face serene. 

She could see the light dim from her eyes, her gaze was far away now, as if she could no longer see her, "Jisoo, please, don't leave me." she begged, but she knew her girlfriend could no longer hear her. 

She bent down and kissed her softly on her lips, the last kiss she will ever give to her. She continued crying, rocking Jisoo's body as she finally took her last breath.

**************************************

"Jendeuk, come on, look at the camera! Come on!" Jisoo says, laughing. 

"No, you'll make fun of me again." Jennie says, she was covering herself with her pillow.

"Now why would I make fun of the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Shut up, Jisoo."

Jisoo giggled, "Oh, do I see you blushing from behind there?"

Jennie threw the pillow at her, "I hate you so much!"

"Oh there she is! Hey baby, I love you."

Jennie was pouting at the camera, but she was obviously trying to fight a smile that was tugging at her lips.

Jisoo's face was now shown and she squeezed her face together with Jennie's. 

"She's like this when she's sick. All grumpy and sniffly." she says, then turns her head towards her. Jennie was glaring at her now.

"But, even so, she's still beautiful. So, I'll fight anyone who tries to steal her from me. I have a white belt in taekwondo just so you know."

Jennie can't help but laugh at her, "I still hate you, Chu."

"You love me." she responds confidently as she gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

Jennie was trying to fight back the tears as she watched the video again. She couldn't help it, that was the only thing she has been doing for a couple of days now. Watching old memories that she had made with her girlfriend.

Her friends and her family had been trying to console her, but she didn't want them there, she wanted Jisoo. Her girlfriend who would never return to her no matter what happens.

She felt so guilty. People had told her it wasn't her fault, that anybody would have had the same predicament if it happened to them. But they weren't there, they weren't the ones who Jisoo protected before the car hit the rock. 

It should've have been her, now the love of her life was dead because of her, and there was nothing she could do to save her.

She cried again as she looked at Jisoo's face, which used to be so full of life. 

The one person who made her laugh.

She was the one who made her happy.

The one person who believed in her and made her feel like she could face anything.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door. She didn't answer, she just wanted to be alone.

She heard the door creak and she saw Lisa's face looking inside of the room.

"Hey Jen." she greets softly. Jennie didn't answer her.

Lisa walked in and slowly closed the door, and sat beside her. She watched silently as Jennie watched another video that Jisoo had taken.

"Why Lisa, why did she have to die?" she asked her, she probably repeated that question to her a million times since that day happened. Her friend looked at her, and hugged her tightly as she cried.

"I miss her too, Jennie."

"It's my fault she's dead. You should all hate me."

"It's not Jen, we will never blame you for it. Plus, Jisoo wouldn't want us to hate you, you know that." she tells her sadly.

"But she's gone because of me"

"Jennie, she made her choice. She protected you because she loved you. I would do the same for Rosé, and I believe you would to if you were in her shoes."

She knew Lisa was right, but she couldn't stop the pain in her heart. So she wailed, she didn't know how she will continue living from now on.

Lisa then leaned back and gave her a weak smile.

"I have something for you, something Jisoo left to me before she passed away. Although the other item was found in her bag. But I feel that you deserve to see it." she tells her friend. 

Jennie looked at her, puzzled, "If she left it for you, shouldn't that something be yours?"

"Actually no, this was always yours from the very start." she says as she gave her a piece of folded paper and a small box. 

Jennie looked at the two items, and Lisa stood up. 

"Everything you need to know is in that letter. I hope this at least can help you, even just a little."

She watched as Lisa smiled at her one last time, and headed outside of her bedroom, closing the door.

She then sat up, and stared at the two items. Somehow, she knew what was in the box, and she slowly opened it.

When she saw what was inside, she nearly choked as tears threatened to spill once again from her eyes. It was the Loquet ring she had wanted for so long, and it had a daisy inside of the heart shaped engraving at the center. As she took it in her hands, she saw that there was something written on the ring, and she held it up so she could read it properly.

"Always"

The tears fell even harder as she held the ring close to her, even until now, her girlfriend kept reminding her how important she was to her.

When she finally calmed down a bit, she stared at the folded paper. She breathed in as she took it and opened it with shaky hands.

It was a letter, written in Jisoo's neat handwriting. How long this had been with Lisa, she didn't know. 

She began to slowly read the message her girlfriend wanted to say to her.

_Dear Jendeukie,_

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing this to you. Well to be honest, I am kind of nervous, because this means that I have already asked you to marry me. Surprise!_

_Okay, maybe you're not as surprised right now as to when I asked you that question. But still, I wanted to say that because I'm funny like that._

_I don't know if you had said yes to my question or not, I hope you did, that would be embarrassing if you didn't. But Lisa tells me there's no way you would say no, she says you're too whipped for me. But I don't trust Lisa, she's has this shifty look about her. I wonder why she's my best friend, she might have blackmailed me and I had no idea._

_But aside from that Jennie, whether you said yes or no, I just wanted to tell you that I am so lucky to have known someone like you. Even if I died right now, I'm confident that I would go out knowing that I lived my life to the fullest, because you believed in me._

_You believed in me when my parents didn't want to support my dreams._

_You believed in me when I felt there was no where else to go in life._

_You believed in me when I told myself I would finish schooling no matter what._

_You believed in me when I said I would love you to the best of my ability._

_You chose that everyday, and everyday that you did, I also grew to believe in myself too._

_I hope that one day, when we look back with everything we went through together, you'd also cherish the times that we had. We grew so much you and me, through the good and the bad, and that can never be replaced by anything. That is why I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, because I wanted to see you grow some more. Being perfectly happy with our imperfect selves._

_But there is also one wish I want more than anything, and that is, I wish I made you believe in yourself too. Because I want you to face everything with a strong heart, even when I might not be there all the time. We never know what happens in this life, time is too precious to waste, and I want you to live your life to the fullest._

_I love you Jennie and I hope you also learn to love yourself too, because I would do everything in my power to help you believe in that._

_This letter is getting too long, and I know how you hate walls of texts, but I hope you get what I mean baby. B_ _ecause no matter what happens, I will always be with you, whether I'm there by your side or not._

_I love you so much, to the moon and back. Please take care always my mandukie._

_With all my love,_

_Jisoo Turtle Rabbit Kim_

_P.S. My middle name is cool, admit it._

Jennie was crying while laughing, why did Jisoo always knew how to make her feel better, even from beyond the grave? Why was she always there for her, even when she knew she wasn't here anymore?

Jennie held the letter tightly, these were Jisoo's last words to her. It hurt, more than anything, and there was still a hollow feeling in her heart, yet she understood. She understood what Jisoo wanted for her.

She remembered how strong her girlfriend was, even if things were difficult, she always faced them with a smile, and Jennie knew Jisoo wanted to teach her that. To face the world no matter how hard things might be.

She also wanted to tell her that she loved her and fully accepted her for who she was, and she wanted to to be with her for the rest of her life.

Jennie exhaled, tired from all the crying she had been doing. She picked up the ring and wore it around her right ring finger. This would be her reminder that Jisoo loved her with everything she had, always.

She looked outside the window, the sun was shining, and the world continued to turn. It didn't care that Jisoo was gone, or that she was in pain. Life moved on, whether she liked it or not.

Finally, she stood up, a new feeling of determination bloomed inside of her.

Because although she missed Jisoo, and would continue to miss her, she had to fulfill her girlfriend's last wish.

To live her life to the fullest.


End file.
